


【威中心】Das Phantom von Gestern

by Shirak



Category: More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirak/pseuds/Shirak
Summary: *采用塞联阵翻译，从第51话开始
Kudos: 4





	【威中心】Das Phantom von Gestern

“你要上哪儿去？”在他们的欢乐一日游变成恐怖游园会后，威震天拨出了一个号码然后准备离开，补天士尽职地询问他的去向。  
“去会会一个老学生。”威震天苦笑，恐怕感人至深的师徒相认场面是不会有了，更可能是上演逆子弑父的烂俗戏码。  
“我靠，拜托了！这是赤果果的挑衅啊！”补天士气得跳脚，年轻的舰长明显有些不知所措。  
“我知道。”  
“那你还一个人？”补天士不依不饶。  
威震天想揍他，“不然呢，我们全船一起去找死？还是你隔空喊话谈判，实际上是言语挑衅，直到黑狗队失去耐芯把你轰成渣？”  
“哦，好吧。”补天士泄了气，嘟嘟囔囔还有点气不过，“那你打算干嘛？”  
“去了再决定。”  
“你！”

威震天发现自己对此丝毫没有怒意，对此竟然还相当冷静，他十分沉着地跨上现有的看起来不是很体面的交通工具，在离开惊慌失措的众人之后甚至还露出了一丝奇异的笑容。  
不要误解。这并不是说这又是一出他精心安排的脚本，威震天现在彻底决定要当个老好人了，没必要出卖这一船的轮子，真的，他们自己就能够制造出足够多的麻烦，威震天无意为补天士超负荷运转的小脑瓜再压上一根能让他当机的稻草（来感受一下他在短短几个月内对碳基文明的飞速了解，又一个威震天决定抛弃成见与世界和解的佐证）。

“塔恩。”看到本尊的时候威震天不禁在内芯叹了口气，这样尴尬的会面在他们之间还是第一次。  
“威震天。”塔恩直呼其名，声调平平，听不出波动。威震天有所耳闻，塔恩是他的超级迷弟，不过他对此并没什么评论，塔恩是少有可靠同时忠诚的人，撇去他戏剧化的出场方式和作风不谈，可以说是霸天虎里为数不多让威震天真正赏识的战士。  
“不让我看看你的脸？”很糟糕的问候方式，但威震天一时也想不出更好的开场白了。  
“这/就/是我的脸。”塔恩见招拆招，毫不买账。  
既然如此弯弯绕绕也不必再有，威震天摊手，坦诚地向对方道，“我投降。”

塔恩一时间愣住了，他仿佛当机了好一会儿，在威震天怀疑他已经二次重启自检的时候回过神来，“你投降？哦你当然会投降了。这年头你就只知道投降了。”语气好似在说“嘿威总今晚有场音乐会我有张多余的票你要去么。”基本上他要是这么讲了你就命不久矣了。  
威震天忍不住扶额，礼貌啊礼貌，这孩子真是越活越回去了，“附加条件，放过其他人，别把他们扯进来。”  
“你在和我谈条件。”塔恩嗤笑，“你要用/你/的命去换那帮轮胎的。”这陈述句不知怎的被他说得满是质疑和讽刺。  
其实威震天能猜到接下来的走向，但他依然很诚恳，讲道理，他也很无奈，“没错，因为我才让他们陷入险境——”  
“因为你——/所有人/都是因为你，一直都是。如果没有你……”塔恩抬高声音。  
“我知道。我知道。我的错。是我带坏了你。”威震天干巴巴地回答，他不太擅长处理这种情况。  
塔恩摆出一副高难度的惊奇状，“‘带坏’？你管这叫带坏？对不起，我的音频接收器是不是出了故障？！”  
无情无义无理取闹，没想到塔恩也学坏了。前虎子头今天第无数次在芯底叹气，的确是他的错，他现在就能很大方地承认，所以面对质问他同样可以耐下性子解释。  
“过去是我抓住了这个错误的机会，把你，和你们引上了一条歧途。打住，先听我说完。我并不是要辩解，但那的确不是我的本意。看看他，”他指向自己的雕塑，“过去的我并非如此，你所崇拜的威震天是个魔鬼，而我，真正的我，只是个普通人。”  
“我认识的威震天是个英雄，懂得顺应时势。别忘了，你曾是革命的导师。”现在威震天确信塔恩是他的铁粉了，这种充满憧憬和敬畏的语气他听得出来，而事实是，威震天过去树立的“榜样”给塔恩埋下了错误的认知，后者从芯底建立起一个完美的偶像形象，这个形象在多年来不断被修饰打磨，最终成了塔恩的神。  
而威震天要捣毁这尊神像，他不得不这么做，“看看你自己，顺应时势的造物。如果早一点醒悟，我就不会铸就这样的错误。”  
“你塑造了我。”  
“我扭曲了你。我所做的一切都是在抹杀无辜人的性命，我曾以为我是为了人民发起战争，但结果倒下的是人民。”  
“你觉得自己仅仅杀了轮子？那霸天虎呢？为了大业二字而死的霸天虎不计其数，你可别忘了！”  
“你说得对。我给了他们虚妄的幻想，我利用了他们，让他们在临死之前还以为自己是新社会的基石。不用你来提醒我，过去的每一天，我都在想，我是如何忽略了这宇宙间的生灵涂炭和各种形式的生命体发出的惨叫，让他们为了我所谓的大业铺路。事皆有因——”  
“够了！”回答他的是塔恩的拳头，“停止你的无病呻吟，我受够了。如果你想知道原因，那是因为我在乎，我敬仰过去的你，——痛恨现在软弱的你！”

渣的个小兔崽子下手真重。威震天靠在雕像上，甚至抬不起手擦掉嘴角的能量液，破损严重的装甲和断裂的线路让他几乎下线，内部视野上挨个跳出的鲜红色警示刺眼极了，他一一屏蔽警告，然后静静地等待。  
塔恩对他的无动于衷反应极其强烈，暴跳如雷的黑狗队首领看起来很想给他一下送他直接见普神，“渣！威震天你就这么等死？U球砸坏你的脑子了吗，不还手你就在等死？”  
骂人的方式挺没新意的，威震天无聊地想，想必塔恩也没什么机会情绪失控。  
在尝说服对方无果后，威震天改变了策略，他并不打算还手，一方面是不愿意再使用暴力，另一方面他知道塔恩只会越打越欢。塔恩是个充满表演欲的家伙，想一想他处死别人之前要播放至高天组曲就知道了，越是凄厉的惨叫和反抗越让他兴奋，若是毫无反应塔恩必然觉得兴致败坏，毕竟他要的不就是威震天像过去那样抬手一炮把人轰成渣的气势吗？  
这么想我真的有点忧芯了。威震天反思，塔恩这种面对其他人化身施暴狂魔面对自己变成受虐狂的个性，算不算自己的过错呢？

威震天的沉思没有持续多久，塔恩的重拳砸下来时他差点一口老血哽在喉间，逆流的能量液几乎没把毫无防备的前暴君呛死。威震天轻咳两声，移开视线。  
他的非暴力不合作行为让塔恩仅剩的理智吊在崖边摇摇欲坠，“站起来，反抗我，我就住手。  
你知道我在说什么，过去那个不可一世无法容忍丝毫冒犯的威震天呢？  
只要你动手，甚至只需要你的眼神，我没有任何机会。”  
真是个蠢孩子，怎么讲也讲不通。威震天想若不是他现在处境微妙，他会给塔恩脑袋上来一下，拖回去让救护车给他整整线路。这一根筋怎么就说不听？  
他拼着老命吐出一口气，“别傻了，他们给我灌了傻瓜能量，我早已大不如前。”  
“呵呵。你当我傻？”  
我没当你傻，你是真傻。威震天一个字一个字挤出发声器，“这东西能改变你，从身体到思维。”  
“那么过去的你还在，傻瓜能量蒙蔽了你的心智，让真正的你沉睡，我说的对吗？”  
威震天有气无力，“随你怎么说吧。但我觉得这样很好，加入汽车人是我自己做的决定，没有后悔的余地。对我对所有人来说，这样更好。”  
“并不是所有人。  
你还活着，只是现在清醒的不是真的你。  
那么，杀死现在的你，过去的你将不得不醒过来。  
受死吧——”

威震天觉得自己应该要掉线的。然而多年的经验让他本能地切断了好几处传感器，塔恩的重炮在他胸口轰出一个可观的大洞，擦着火种舱掠过的高热让脆弱的火种微微颤动，不过谢天谢地，它顽强地撑下来了。  
“看起来我没错，你还在，威震天，你没死——”塔恩冷哼，真正的杀意从他血红色的光学镜里溢出来。  
“他当然没死，能干掉这老家伙的，只能是我。”

+  
普神啊。

威震天是该惊讶的。  
因为霸王居然还活着，经历了格拉斯九号事件后，威震天一直放心地把惩戒霸王的任务交给黑狗队，他忙得很，总得有人收拾红蜘蛛奇思妙想留下来的烂摊子，当然还要应付擎天柱和他的手下隔三差五的骚扰。  
你瞧，生活就是这样，日子总得过下去，哪怕你离异后还得带着中二叛逆的熊孩子。  
不过威震天可能是轻视了孩子的教育，准确来说，他不差教育，就是不注重“素质”而已。也不能怪他，他们中没谁有什么带孩子的经验，对霸王这种撒手没，放出去也是街头一哥的狠角儿，没人敢欺负他，威震天也就由着他顶着官二代的头衔去了。  
但你要知道一般来讲这种孩子心理扭曲的概率远远大于被家长成日叨叨的乖小孩，像霸王这种叛逆成性的逃家少爷，表面上看起来酷到没朋友，实际上心里很有可能就是个脆弱敏感傲娇别扭的死小孩。可惜威震天没工夫哄小孩，他急于把霸王塑造成自己想要的模样而完全忽视了这倒霉熊孩子的心理需求。  
所以说到底，他自己也不是个特别负责任的合格家长。  
意识到这一点后，威震天逐渐放松了对霸王的追捕，他不再严密监视霸王的一举一动。  
——这绝对是他教育史上最失败的一笔。

所以现在，讨债的回来了。  
威震天叹口气，一来还来俩。  
他老了，实在是吃不消熊孩子闹腾，刚开始转行成保姆带一个补天士就够他头疼的，后来情况好些了，但他没想到自己这么快就被迫切换到炼狱模式了。  
最难搞的霸王，和第二难搞的塔恩。  
第三难搞的黑影已经被黑狗队搞掉了，唯一还算省心的六面兽在目睹了家里的种种暴行后决意遁入空门，或者别的什么，反正威震天不指望他常回家看看，那么儿子翅膀硬了扑棱扑棱飞走了，是去找媳妇还是搞基他都管不了了。

这俩人一向不和，一见面没/立刻/大打出手而是芯平气和地商讨合作一事实属罕见，不过他们针对的人是威震天——前任破坏大帝一度是霸天虎战犯现在却是一伙轮子的头头——那倒也说得过去。当然他们的合作内容就不怎么好听了，不过总的来说，这两人可能是长大了点，知道动手前先过过脑子，有共同目标总是好的……  
就当他没说前几句吧，火药味还没来得及从句子里飘出来两个刺头就恢复了常态，大打出手并向对方破口大骂，极尽羞辱之能势。  
“老家伙的狗命只能我来取！”行了我还在一边听着呢，硬撑着一口气儿还没咽下去倒要被你活生生给气死。  
“早不来晚不来威震天和我正谈人生你就来了，给我有多远滚多远！”话可有点偏差，霸王来的时候我正命悬一线呢。  
“你算个什么东西？不过是个脸都不敢露的喽啰罢了，装逼失败啊。”  
“呵呵，好歹他还记得我！”  
威震天很尴尬地被晾在一边，刀光剑影里他落寞地想，如果命大能回去，他得想法子夸夸补天士，虽然平时看着熊，好歹算是个懂事明理的好孩子。

好不容易在结束又一通狂轰乱炸过后两人打算平芯静气说两句话然后合计下怎么搞死威震天让双方都能爽到，霸王和塔恩发现目标人物已经不知所踪。  
死里逃生的威震天一路被拖回去，脑海里却回放着霸王的话，还是那句话，老套得不得了，就跟索命的咒语一样，“他还欠我一笔债！”

是啊是啊前世今生的冤孽，小讨债鬼。他暗想。  
这么多年来霸王始终如此，光长个子不长脑子，他心智里的一部分仿佛始终停留在一个极其幼稚的阶段，渴求关注，不惜一切代价要搞个大新闻来获得威震天的注意力，并且不知为何永远理所当然地觉得威震天对他亏欠良多。  
通常来讲做父母的不该感到亏欠孩子，但既然我们谈论的是威震天和霸王，那就另当别论了。  
会哭的孩子有糖吃，多子女家庭里要让家长关注你表现乖巧可能没什么用 ，倒是顽皮捣蛋不失为一计，霸王深谙其道，玩遍了花样，千算万算却没算准威震天并不关芯他们的心理健康，他要的一直都是心智成熟的战士，而不是花样作死的智硬儿童。  
这么一想，自己好像确实是亏欠霸王了，连他自己都情不自禁地可怜起霸王来。自打上线开始这孩子就没过过什么正常生活，吃喝倒是不愁，就是身边没几个正常的，威震天自己那会儿也不算好人，每天按着霸王的脑袋扔到竞技场上往死里揍，有一阵子，他还真以为棍棒底下出孝子——霸王成器了。后来的事实证明，他高估了自己在儿童心理上的造诣，就算霸王装得了一时乖，能装得了一世吗？  
本性难移野性难驯，这才是霸王，这一点，很不幸，威震天觉得和自己有几分该死的相似。打从一开始他就应该承认的，即使浑身糊满了能量液，破损的装甲间隙还迸出火花，以丧家之犬的姿态躺在地上的霸王也绝不会熄灭光学镜，与生俱来的战斗本能会一直随着他火种熄灭才能燃尽。  
而当时的威震天种下了一句充满恶意和嘲弄的暗示，“直到万众一心。”  
无数次洋洋得意地叫嚣着要打败威震天又屡次品尝失败的屈辱，霸王简直越挫越勇，乐此不疲地挑战着实力处于巅峰的暴君，如同逆期的青少年顶撞家长的权威那样。而威震天也就一次又一次地容忍着霸王的大逆不道，在当时他的实力依然凌驾于霸王之上，他的思想也远远高于霸王单纯地追求胜利的渴望。霸王是他的武器，一台能在战场上横扫千军扭转局势的火种收割器，生而为战争机器，霸王注定要经历血与火的锻造，直至所向披靡。  
这或许也是如今的威震天感到愧疚的地方，他把注意力放在霸王的实力上，心智成熟与否在当时并非定义霸王的关键词，即使“状态不稳定”不是最佳选项也并不影响他放出这头猛兽，何况霸王实际上非常清醒，只是芯理扭曲罢了。

又一个时代的牺牲品。出自威震天之手，成功的革命家和领导人，却是失败的家长。  
唯一的问题是，霸王真的该被当作孩子对待吗？  
威震天的意思是，霸王又不是被当作一个宝贝带着众人的期望诞生在这世界上的。他早早给这些六阶定了位，执行人，动作干净利落，身手无懈可击，考量滴水不漏，态度端正无偏，工作兢兢业业，除了本职是种族清洗基本称得上是五好青年业界标杆，最好对霸天虎大业满腔热忱，可以的话模样再俊点儿。  
就这些标准来看，难道有谁会觉得霸王被造出来是绕人膝下卖蠢取悦他的？  
一个以屠戮为乐、在死亡中纵情狂欢、在胜利中寻找自己生命意义的家伙，如果威震天要觉得霸王可悲，那么他也否定了自己大部分的生命。  
上梁不正下梁歪啊。威震天这么总结。

+  
救护车给他做了修复，威震天挺惊讶的，早两年他如果认识救护车就该让医官治一治霸王和塔恩的坏毛病，倒不是说荣格在心理康复方面无所助益，而是威震天现在很确定那两个小混球的问题大概只能靠开脑子来救了。  
一走出临时医疗室，补天士兴就致勃勃地向他献宝，由传送舱改造成的炮管看起来威风凛凛，很配过去叱咤风云的破坏大帝，但不是现在的汽车人威震天。  
头疼，他还记得自己决芯要用适当的方法来激励这个大号儿童的，但明显这一次不行。  
“别费芯了，与其在这里关芯我丢掉的炮管，不如想想怎么打发你们剩下的时间。”  
补天士怀疑地看着他，“你不来？‘你们’？等等，你这又是干嘛，不忍芯对过去的徒弟下手吗？”  
“我说过，我不参与暴力了。”  
“这不是暴力啊！什么时候你开始觉得面对敌人合理的反击都是暴力了？没别的意思，就——靠，老威你不该是这样的。拜托，拿上这个，和我们一起，你是指挥。”  
“你在玩火。再说把这玩意儿给我也没用，我的实力已经不够格了。”  
“得了吧，我玩火也从不引火焚身。”补天士振振有辞，“倒是你，说出这种话真的好吗？这时候不激励士气，你觉得自己在干嘛。”  
威震天真实地觉得疲惫，“我怕了。行吗？”  
这爆炸性的发言连一秒都没让补天士的回答延缓，“我也怕。”还很理直气壮。  
已经把自己完全当作退休老干部指导工作的前虎子头正了正脑袋上的铁桶，“但你做得比我更好。”  
他转身离开，连反驳的余地都没给年轻人。  
“威震天——”他背后是机器狗，“我为你感到羞愧。”

救护车冷静地抢救着刹车，外面连天的炮火丝毫无法影响到他的工作半分，威震天略带羡慕地看着那双稳定的手。  
“我觉得你是个聪明人，难道这一点会因为你改换阵营而改变吗？”他们短暂地交流了几句后救护车摇头，“傻瓜能量，威震天，这名字不就是用来唬你的吗。我以为你知道。”  
威震天看起来有些难以置信，但他随即加入了新的论证，“就算你这么说，这不过更让我害怕自己失控而已。”  
“不是假设，傻瓜能量/就/只是安慰剂罢了。你所做的一切，你出手后的犹豫，你选择的路，全都是你自己做的决定。这一点你到现在还是不肯相信吗？”救护车放下手头的工作看着屏幕，塔恩像只发疯的漩涡狐狸那样追着机器狗满场乱跑，医官意有所指，“你既然肯承认自己的罪行，为什么不敢相信自己真的改变了呢？”  
“所以这一切就是个套，试探我到底有没有悔改了是吗？”好吧，他的智商还真的有所下降。  
“没错，我上寻光号之前才拿到了所谓的傻瓜能量，但——”  
屏幕上机器狗哀嚎着在塔恩手里被撕成两半，两个人一时都愣住了。  
几秒后，威震天从震惊中回过神，离开了医务室，“那就最好别让我知道是擎天柱的主意。”  
这句充满威胁意味的话让救护车扯了扯嘴角，也许威震天回来了，那个最真实的威震天。

+  
威震天没再和救护车斗嘴，既然一切因他而起，那他也不得不亲手终结一切动乱。  
不夸张地说，威震天铸造了霸王和塔恩，在很长一段时间里双方将士听到这两个名字都闻风丧胆，而现在他的死亡或有可能使他的杰作改变，重塑他们几乎是不可能的事了，但也许能改变一船船员团灭的惨淡现实。以他现有的信息，塔恩仍然对自己抱有些微期待，而霸王——霸王其实并没有什么特别的理由，威震天有充分的证据相信这个叫嚣着要让自己永久下线的混小子只是在找借口打架而已。  
但他依然是威震天，顺着熊孩子的意由着他们踩在自己头上无理取闹？抱歉，他做不到。他现在芯情很差，过去的那团火似乎又从将熄的余烬死灰复燃，熊熊烧起似要燎原。  
——吾友，这是我欠你的。

枪林弹雨中银白机体踏着尸骸出场，和过去的每一次一样，威震天身上从不缺乏关注的目光，但这一次，他抬手，向着紫色的标志开火。  
倾泻在他身上的紫色炮火让威震天觉得讽刺，他小芯翼翼地抱起机器狗，无视了补天士的惊喜，“带他走，去找救护车。”  
“说真的老威，我知道你想通了，但你不是要做孤胆英雄吧？”补天士明显不愿意了。  
威震天看着他，“走。”

相比威震天那里的暗流涌动，狼狈为奸的两个人在远处气定神闲边看热闹边无责任评论。  
“就这把枪？扣扳机谁不会？”  
“他也只会做做样子了。”塔恩凉凉道。  
果然，在融合炮被钢蹦远程狙击时威震天明显露出了罕见的诧异和无奈。  
“我告诉过你了，只是一把枪。哈。”霸王挂着招牌的讨人厌笑容慢慢走近。  
“说的没错，霸王。”塔恩难得真芯实意赞同这傻逼的话，“没了武器，他什么也不是。”  
行吧，弑父同盟，我输了。威震天半跪在地上，浑身上下都是破绽。  
两根炮管齐刷刷地扎在他光学镜前，塔恩拖长了声调，“说说看，一个简单的问题，值吗？”  
威震天抬头，那不可思议的目光似乎是取悦了两名暴徒。  
“一起吧？”提议的居然是霸王，向来喜欢单人任务然后独揽赞赏的家伙。  
“一起吧。”塔恩附议，好像忘了没多久前他俩还打成一团争风吃醋。  
威震天本以为争宠的小孩够让人芯烦的了，但这两个，明明不合拍却又神同步的两个人。  
威震天想这感觉来得真不是时候，他本打算速战速决解决问题的，可或许是他这么久来在寻光号上被汽车人感染了，他竟然没法下手。  
虽然是不肖子，也是自己养大的不肖子。  
他看着那火种闪耀，明亮灿烂若繁星，纵使身边的人芯怀恐惧，然而他却视之为奇迹。  
我曾经为他们感到骄傲。

开拓先锋的力场发生器被触发了，震颤泡泡掀飞了猝不及防的塔恩和霸王，威震天站在泡泡中心，听到塔恩歇斯底里的狂啸，“威震天！老子杀定你了！”  
恐怕你要失算了，威震天苦笑。  
力场外登时一片混乱，看起来大批虎子正忤逆塔恩的旨意快速撤退，弄得黑狗队队长一时间竟有些手足无措，他转头看霸王，“你也要走了？”  
霸王往泡泡里看了一眼，威震天回以沉默的注视，在防御力场后这双他曾无数次直视过的光学镜闪耀着濒死恒星爆炸时才有的刺目光芒，那个不可一世的霸王回来了，“没错。看看他这个样子，还值得我千方百计去打败吗？他是个懦夫，对我而言，杀死他、在围观者面前杀死他，毫无意义。”  
塔恩不确定地问，“那么你还要他？”  
留给他的是霸王远去的背影和呼啸的风声，“归你了呗。”  
威震天看了一眼塔恩，也许，至少他还清了霸王的债，至少他们互不相欠了。

+  
撤空了的场地上很快只留下威震天的震颤泡泡和虎视眈眈的黑狗队成员，塔恩怒不可遏，用超乎寻常的力量挤进了这个力场，“现在，继续我们的话题。”  
“你是说临终遗言么？”威震天平静地笑了。  
那笑容竟然让塔恩有些胆寒，他迈上前，咄咄逼人，“不然呢？你以为就凭这个泡泡能挡住我们？”  
他面前的老家伙摇摇头，塔恩还是太年轻，他被盲目的景仰冲昏了头脑，甚至愿意为了虚无缥缈的未来赌上性命。自始至终，塔恩都在追逐威震天，他的大业、他为之献上一切的信仰，都只是威震天而已。  
真是个蠢孩子。威震天可惜地想，是我毁了他，给他套上了信仰的枷锁，那也应该由我来给予他自由。

前霸天虎站起身，狠狠击打在塔恩的融合炮上，“看看这两杆融合炮，看看你自己的样子。”  
塔恩愣住了，在一边的青丘和大块头们都默不作声地旁观着，时间仿佛倒退回过去，那个威震天还渴望征服世界的年代。  
从威震天光学镜里流泻出的物质充盈在泡泡里，鬼魅般缠上了黑狗队成员的外装甲。  
“你要做什么？”本能告诉塔恩，威震天在做的不是什么好事儿。  
“缔造历史。”塔恩看见那个过去的暴君了，他高傲地镇定地审判所有人的命运，“记住这一天，塔恩——这是梦想破灭之日。”  
“你……青丘！”塔恩惊惶地看着一向沉默的同伴在惨叫中被撕裂，“拜托，威震天，你他渣的理智一点！”  
“这不是你所期待的吗？”银白暴君轻声说道，“我回来了。  
还有，不再是青丘了。  
今天，你们将以真名死去……  
枪托……  
坩埚……  
剪锯……”

威震天不知道此时自己到底是失去了控制还是掌控着全局，但没关系，对他而言，都不再重要了。  
他凝视着塔恩，那张面具曾代表死亡与荣光，威震天不必刻意模仿，过去他所用的语调自然而然地流露出来，“你叫什么？”  
被点名的霸天虎缓缓说道，“塔恩。”  
“错了。你叫什么？”  
那压迫的目光几乎将塔恩钉在无形的十字架上，他张嘴，在面具后为了自己的软弱和恐惧而愤怒，“塔恩……”  
“回答我，霸天虎，告诉我你的名字。”  
“塔……”他的颈部管线被狠狠压迫着，发声器艰难地运作着，努力吐出完整的音节。  
“丧门神。”威震天放松了手上的力道，“记住，你叫丧门神。”  
那个被诅咒的名字让霸天虎颤抖，“动手吧。至少我是以霸天虎的身份战死的……”  
他不愿再去纠结那名字背后的意义，仁慈的死亡即将来临，而他在死时好歹还保留着霸天虎的身份。  
威震天伸手揭下了那张面具将它挡在汽车人的标志上，“你我都是。”

霸天虎露出了一个扭曲的笑容，他还是得偿所愿，在生命最后的时刻见到了威震天，他的威震天。  
也许是看出看塔恩——丧门神的想法，残忍的暴君猛然卡住了他脖子，贴在霸天虎的音频接收器旁说了几句话。  
在下线之际塔恩模糊的意识还是听到了，“再见了，丧门神。我希望你知道：你所做的一切，毫无意义。”  
但他的处理器已无法再反馈接收到的信息，黑狗队终于成为历史，塔恩的光学镜闪了几下，最终不甘地熄灭了。

威震天看着那具了无生气的机体，用微不可闻的声音说道，“……现在，你自由了。”

Fin


End file.
